


Strange Capers

by rsadelle



Category: Metallica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-22
Updated: 2000-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lani comes to visit during the filming of the "I Disappear" video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Capers

**Author's Note:**

> Nette and I worked the idea out in chat, then she continued to encourage me to write it. Title courtesy of Shakespeare: "We that are true lovers run into strange capers."

When the helicopter flew over, they at first thought maybe it was something Wayne had arranged, but they were quickly disabused of that notion when he yelled, "Cut!" and started swearing at the person who dared interrupt his shoot.

When the helicopter landed and its passengers disembarked, the band was greeted by the sight of a familiar dark-haired figure. "Hello boys." Lani greeted them, then pulled Kirk to her for a hard kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Having lunch with my husband. You've had him for days. You can live without him for an hour while we go have a private lunch." Lani handed a blanket to Kirk, keeping the basket she was carrying for herself. "Carry that. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they started out across the butte.

"You can't do that!" When Wayne's shout received no response, he turned back to the rest of the band. "James, Lars, do something."

James held up his hands and backed away. "Hey, I know better than to argue with Lani Hammett."

"Don't look at me," Lars said, reaching for his cell phone.

Jason merely shrugged.

Wayne threw up his hands and went to discuss some issues with the techs, grumbling all the while about rock divas and their pushy wives.

***

Lani finally decided they were far enough away from everyone to be out of sight and out of earshot. She and Kirk spread out the blanket she'd brought, using the basket to hold down one corner.

"I love the way you do that," Kirk murmured, kneeling with Lani and kissing her gently. "Just show up and take charge of everything."

Lani shrugged. "I missed you. I wanted to see you." She kissed him back. "Touch me." She pulled his hands down to her legs.

"Yes." Kirk slid one hand up the inside of her leg from her knee up to her thigh. "That what you want?"

"Christ, Kirk," she growled into his ear. "You know what I want. Touch me right."

"Whatever you say." Kirk slid his hand up farther, and, discovering that Lani had decided to forgo underwear for this adventure, slipped two fingers into her.

"Yes," she hissed. "God, I've missed you."

"Me too." Kirk kissed her and moved his fingers, delighting in the way she arched her back to press herself into his touch. He pushed her back on the blanket and pushed her skirt up to gain better access. He stilled his fingers and leaned over her, breathing in her scent until she growled at him again.

"For fuck's sake, Kirk, lick me already."

Kirk chuckled, his warm breath feathering over Lani's exposed skin. "Your wish." He lowered his mouth to her skin, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh before tonguing her clit.

"Oh yeah," she breathed, letting her eyes drift shut as she enjoyed Kirk's attentions. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to make her feel so good, and every once in a while, he would do something unexpected. He scraped the edge of his teeth gently against her clit. She shuddered, moaning out her pleasure. Kirk pulled himself up to cover her and kissed her, sharing her honey-salt taste.

Lani stroked his cheek. "Mmm. Thank you, baby. You're so good."

"I can be even better."

Lani chuckled. "I know you can. Now get your damned pants off."

Kirk pulled himself off of Lani and stood up. He undressed and neatly folded his clothes into a stack in a corner of the blanket.

"Kirk."

Kirk came back to her and kissed her apologetically. "Sorry, lover, but if I don't, they'll be a mess. And it'd be a pain to get something else."

Lani pulled him back down on top of her. "I don't give a damn about the fucking clothes."

Kirk chuckled. "That's my Lani." He stripped her dress over her head and tossed it in the general direction of his clothes. "I love you," he murmured, just before he caught one of her nipples between his teeth. He bit down just hard enough to make her groan and arch into him.

"Fuck! I love you too." Lani spread her legs and rubbed up against her husband, letting him tease her, letting the fleeting contact of his cock against her cunt and the sharpness of his teeth on her breasts push her higher. When she couldn't stand it any more, she pushed him over onto his back, then straddled him and lowered herself down, taking him into her.

Kirk's hands came up to touch, stroke, pinch her breasts. She let one of her hands stroke over his chest, up to twist his nipples, down to trace the letters permanently staining his skin. Her other hand snaked down her own body to touch and tease her clit.

Kirk thrust up as much as he was able even as Lani rode him, twisting herself down onto his cock, then raising herself up and doing it again. She moaned when Kirk brought one of his hands to join hers in manipulating her clit.

She moved faster and faster, working toward that point that would send her spinning out of control. They writhed against each other until they were there, coming and coming and coming, screaming each other's names into the desert, letting the emptiness swallow their cries.

Lani sat back, panting. Kirk stroked his hand over her stomach, smoothing it along her skin as they caught their breath. She pulled herself up and off of him and retrieved the picnic basket, returning to sit cross-legged next to him. Kirk pushed himself up into an upright position while Lani unpacked their lunch.

They stayed as they were to eat, letting the wind play over their skin as they devoured their salads. They talked some, about everyday things, about the shoot, about Darla.

"I'm worried about Jason," Kirk said over dessert.

Lani looked up from her own piece of cake. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been really tense."

"Want me to reserve a room at the club?"

"Could you? I think it would do him good and it's been a while since we played."

Lani shrugged. "Sure. Just let me know when's a good time and I'll make sure it gets arranged."

Kirk leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks."

"Mmm. Kiss me again."

"Anything you want." Kirk leaned over again for a slower, gentler, wetter kiss.

"Not quite. I said an hour. We should head back now." Lani put their things back into the basket and easily pulled on her dress while Kirk redressed himself. They shook out the blanket and folded it up. Lani again gave Kirk the blanket and kept the basket for herself as they set out back across the sand, hand-in-hand.


End file.
